Flip a coin
by Hopeless.Romantic.1115
Summary: Booth and Bones are sick and tired of there jobs and decide to take a vacation...togather. Really long songfic. Set after surgery but before Booths"gamble" look inside and it will probably be better then summary


**I love Bones and Heads Carolina but i own nothing. Love!**

"Brennan! We have seven more body's: three with only one eye, three with no torso, and one with it's forehead sliced off. Do ya need anything else?"

I barely heard any of that. My head is like a static television on high volume, but instead of screaming at the annoyance I merely sit there and take it in. Screaming is illogical anyway.

I sit my head on my desk, wanting to fall asleep but cant due to the dozens of bodies that I must identify. I don't want to go to limbo, but I needed to. As Angela would say: life is a bitch.

* * *

" And that is why the cook in the cafeteria left yesterday. Now the next piece of gossip I pick up, the nearest person to me will get fired, got it?"

Why won't this guy shut up about it anyway. I mean all the gossip being done about the subject was done by a couple of female agents on a smoke break. I hate these stupid meetings.

I just stared off into space, drowning out most of words, and slipped a look at the clock. Shit! It was almost time to go see Bones! I quickly sat up and reached for my coat, knowing if I was late Brennan would kill me.

"Booth! Why are you leaving this _mandatory _meeting." My boss yelled as I was running down the aisle.

"Sorry Boss, got to go to the Jeffersonian. These squints cant solve recent crimes themselves." I yelled as he kept running.

"When do you think they'll go public?" A random agent whisper to another.

"I don't know, probably when he knocks her up. The pools saying they'll be little half-squint half agent babies by fall. Those kids are going to be, bipolar or something-"

"Brian! Mays! Your fired!"

I am really getting tired of this. Damn, I need a vacation.

* * *

Phalanges, twelve rib, brain tissue on left side of the…skull…..

That's all I remember before walking half awake back to my desk. My back hurts, my fingers are numb, my brain (metaphorically of coarse) feels like its going to explode.

All I want to do is lay on my comfortable office couch and sleep for hours.

I see it through my clear glass window, it almost looks glowing with a heavenly light(not that I believe that of coarse).

I walk in and sit on my sanctuary-like couch and lay down with my back to the high end of the couch. It feels warm and safe. I snuggle in deeper.

I would have slept for hours if a large muscular arm wrapped hadn't itself around my waist. I looked up to see a sleeping Booth almost drooling on my $200 couch.

"Booth!" I scream as I jump out of his grasp and stare at him menacingly as he screams and rolls onto the floor.

"Why are you in my office? Sleeping on my couch!" I yelled out of sleep deprieved annoying.

"I came here looking for you and you weren't here so I decided to take a nap. Why are you yelling so loudly!" He screamed.

"Me! Why are you screaming like an fucking idiot!"

With that Booth sat down on the couch, running his hand through his hair, in obvious annoyance.

"Bones I am so angry right now. I don't even know why."

Feeling empathy toward Booth, I calmed down and sat next to him on the couch.

"Me to Booth. I use to love my job and now it just annoys me."

"Ditto."

We just sat there for a moment. I eventually leaned my head on his sholder, using him as some-what of a pillow.

"You know what we need Bones?"

"What?" I ask half asleep on his shoulder.

"A vacation."

The word rejuvenated me fast, and I sat up and stared at Booth. There was that dangerous twinkle in his eye that Caroline hated, but I found oddly exciting.

For a second I thought about saying sure and takeing Booth to Hawii or someplace else tropical, but then my rational side, the more domionate side won.

"We cant go on a vacation Booth. It's much to late to book a flight to anywhere worth going to and we have responsiblities-"

"No we don't!" Booth cut me off. " Homocide is down and there are millions of other agents that can work them."

"Actually the Hoover building only has about 200 agents, none of whome of a forensic anthropologist of my ranking to aide them"

"Yadda-yadda. I don't know about you Bones, but I have enough accumulated vacation time to that it's like im quitting with pay. Scratch that, I do know. Bones you have way more vacation time than me. So whatcha say, want to on away?" He asked, smiling at his rhyme.

I looked at him, studying his how his facial expression changed from joking to begging in almost no time at all. After a few moments of staring I said:

"Where we going? I need to know what to pack." I said this in a bored, somewhat annoyed tone.

"You'll see." Booth said after he hugged me and ran out the door.

_What had I gotten myself into?_ I asked myself internally. The funny thing was, I hoped I gotten myself into something good.

**Review**


End file.
